


Dad?

by GuardianQwerty



Series: Owen Granger Appreciation [3]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Confidence, Family, Gen, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianQwerty/pseuds/GuardianQwerty
Summary: What is Owen not telling Nell? And will Hetty be able to convince him otherwise?





	

**Author's Note:**

> NO SMUT/SLASH

It had been a tough day. Chad Brunson had used Callen and Sam to steal diamonds and used their morals against them with bomb threats; which all led to the convention centre which was nearly blown up. The day ended with a confession of Brunson saying that basically NCIS still had a mole.

Owen was busy cleaning his weapon after the day’s events. He and Nell had spent it in an auto-repair store finding clues about the truck that was carrying the bomb. They had got it and that was that. But now it was late and Owen felt the exhaustion starting to set in. He had been busy cleaning his back up and main weapon. Brushing out the dirt and left over residue. Nell herself had been doing the same thing and as he heard a click of the draw he knew she was done. He turned to look in her direction; she was standing looking at him as if she had something to say. She took a few steps forward, as he picked up the clean cloth to continue the process.   
“What?” He asked now curious about what she had to say. He turned back to the table focusing and listening at the same time.  
“Ah, nothing; I’m done so, I guess have a good night.” Nell responded clearly with something else to say.   
“You too,” was all he could say; she had to make the decision to speak, not him. He heard her footsteps gracefully walk towards the door. The last of the residue was wiped off his SIG as he heard the footsteps stop.   
“Ah,” she began.  
“Thank you Assistant Director, for ah, letting me tag along today. I just hope I didn’t get in the way or anything, sir.” She finished her sentence looking nervous but grateful. He hated it when she did this.  
“Don’t do that.”   
“Excuse me?” Nell said clearly stumped by his statement. Owen pushed the mag into the grip of the SIG before stowing it safely to the small of his back and turning to face her head on.  
“I didn’t let you tag along today. I brought you with me because I needed backup, and you have field experience.”   
“Okay.” Her face was riddled with emotion, the type that was a mixture between happiness and waiting for the punch line.  
“Never belittle yourself of your accomplishments. You deserve the respect you’ve gotten. You’ve earned it.” His voice came out gruff, but it spoke truth as she nodded in appreciation. He walked past her and exited the room.

* * *

 

Owen walked for what seemed like forever before ending up at Hetty’s desk. He sat down at the chair across from Hetty’s and waited. They needed to debrief, not only about Brunson’s last words but he needed to talk to her about Nell. He thought hard, he hated that she always seem to think she wasn’t worthy of the field. She was new to it, but it’s in her blood, she was made for it even as an Intelligence Analyst. He heard small footsteps approach the back of his chair.   
“Are Mr Callen and Mr Hanna coming to meet with us?” Her voice was calm and steady like always. She made her way around the desk and sat deep into her chair, before leaning forwards to grab some glasses.  
“Yes they are, they just wanted to get cleaned up. They’ve been running all over LA on the whims of a vengeful man.” Owen answered knowing that the two men Henrietta spoke of would be another ten minutes. He took a deep breath and started talking.  
“But before they get here, I want to talk to you about N-”  
“Nell?” Hetty finished for him.  
“Yes I suspected much. You know I know. But I also know that you wouldn’t be so inclined as to speak openly about it either. What is the issue? Why haven’t you told her?” Hetty asked as she handed him a glass of vintage scotch. She was too smart for her own good.

Owen just sat there thinking of all the missions he worked on, all the times they had partnered up and all the moments he had walked in on weird conversations between Nell and Eric. His heart filled with joy. The most prominent memory was the on the mission where Jessica Peyton’s daughter and husband were kidnapped to get Jessica’s biometric scans to fly a new prototype drone. They didn’t end up being able to fly it, but during the mission he and Nell had been teamed up to watch Jessica while she waited for a meeting. Nell had gone to get coffee and when she came back she passed the coffee to him, kissed his cheek and called him ‘Dad’. Even though this was to maintain the cover he felt warm inside knowing that out of all the cover stories she chose it was that of a family relation. If only she knew the truth.

“Owen you need to tell her, her adoptive parents gave you the go ahead. Nell already knows they aren’t her real parents.” Owen was back to reality; back to sitting at Hetty’s desk, scotch in hand and an annoying feeling that she was right.  
“I can’t, it will destroy the working relationship, I can’t do that to her. And by god the talk amongst the team if it got out.” Owen was blushing, he never did that, why was he blushing! Hetty gave him an arctic face.  
“Since when have you cared about what other people think Owen!! You need to tell her. You may not want to but you have to. It will come out eventually. It may be sealed in her record and your own, but if she goes looking, she will find it. Isn’t it better for her to hear it from you?” Hetty voice had risen an octave in the conversation, and he could tell she was right and slightly angry about the fact that it had taken him Nell’s whole life to get close enough to say something.   
“I know, I know. Maybe you’re right. But how do I even tell her? It’s not an easy thing to say.”   
“My goodness, I need to write this down. Owen Granger asking for parental advice. This is a first.” Hetty’s voice had lowered and she was back to her sarcastic self.   
“You need to figure that out for yourself. Tell her straight up, write her a letter or make her a video. Just choose a damn way and get it done. The longer it is dragged out the more both of you are going to hurt.” Hetty always spoke the hand of reason and he would tell her. Nell was ready, and so was he, he hoped.   
“What’s this about parental advice? You training more orphans into agents?” Callen’s voice had reached over the pair as the partners approached the desk.  
“No, just trying to figure out how to get Deeks to cut that mop on his head off, that he calls hair.” Owen was quick of the bat, making sure that the two of them had no idea what they were talking about. This was his journey, Nell’s too. He just hoped they were both ready to find out if their father/daughter relationship could work.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is Appreciated!


End file.
